Will You Always Be My Baby?
by the Lucky Charm
Summary: JainaxJag "Take my place. Something's amiss." [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Will you always be my baby?

By: Luckycharm/xoxodreamxoxo

_A/N: This is my first fic in a pretty long time. I've been stuck in a "writer's block" rut for a while now (since about July!), and this is the first bunny that's followed me home in a long while. I don't have the story planned out too far yet (only the general plot), so I can't guarantee that this will be finished at such-and-such a date, or when the next chapter will be, etc. But, I'll do my best! And yes, I was listening to Mariah Carey's "Always be my baby" when this fic came to me. And that's also where the title came from. Now, enough of my ramblings, onto the fic!_

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean 'she's gone'? She was just here this morning!" Jag argued with his comrade-in-arms, Kyp Durron. Although the pair weren't known for their friendship or friendly-feelings for each other, they were held together by a single person whom both raven-haired men cared for. 

"I mean, she left. Just after you went on patrol, it seems. The flight log lists her as leaving in her X-Wing at 08:20 this morning." Kyp answered, holding the datapad in his hands. Jag moved forward.

"Let me see," he said, his right hand outstretched and reaching for the datapad. Kyp handed it over willingly, and then stood with his arms crossed before his chest.

"It doesn't have her destination listed here. That's standard procedure; why didn't she put it down?" Jag asked, ripping his pale green eyes away from the flight log.

Kyp shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know. I wasn't here when she left." _Liar!_ Kyp's mind screamed at him. _You were here; you even helped get her to her X-Wing unnoticed. You know where she's going._ His mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of everything and anything that could possibly reveal his secret to Jag.

In an uncharacteristic fit of rage, Jag flung the datapad across the room, satisfied with the sound of it colliding with the wall. Kyp tried to talk some sense into the obviously riled up Corellian. "Jag, c'mon, you can't take out your frustrations on the military equipment. I'm sure she's fine, I haven't sensed anything wrong and I'm guessing neither has Jacen. So she has to be all right, where ever she may be." Kyp uncrossed his fingers, and clasped his hands behind his back.

Jag sighed then sat in the nearest chair, resting his head in his hands. "I knew she was upset with me, but I never thought that she'd leave because of it." Jag said a bit softly.

Genuinely interested, Kyp pulled a chair in front of Jag and plopped into it. "What did you do to upset her?" Kyp asked. 

"I told her that I didn't want to get more serious with the relationship, that right now my career was more important."

"You idiot!" Kyp cried. "Of course she'd be upset with that, anyone of their right mind would be!" 

Jag stood up suddenly. "I know! I wasn't thinking then!" He responded, pushing the chair away from him. He wiped a hand down his face before turning back to Kyp; "I'm going back to my quarters. If you hear anything from her, will you let me know?" Jag asked, his eyes carrying all the emotions that he was desperately trying to keep in check. Offering Jag some relief, Kyp nodded his head curtly twice; then watched as Jag disappeared through the door.

_Why did the Force decide for the two most stubborn people in the galaxy to be together?_ Kyp asked himself even though the answer was already sliding through his mind. 

_The Force moves in mysterious ways._

::::::::

Jaina Solo sat in her cockpit, and had been in the same position for the last hour or so. Her neck was cramping, her legs ached to move, and her hands were asleep. But none of that really mattered to Jaina; all that she really cared about was that she was on her way back to where she had once been happy.

The Jedi Temple had been rebuilt since the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War in the exact same spot where it once stood. The Jedi had wanted it rebuilt as close to the original Massassi temple as possible; and even Jaina had said that although it would never be the same place, it was a welcome alternative. 

She had been flying for a good six hours, and the confines of the X-Wing were beginning to become stuffy and uncomfortable. She smiled meekly to herself; you've forgotten what it was like during the war. The frequent, up-to ten hours of confinement in the X-Wing escapades during the war were far worse than the little bit of time she had so far spent. 

She sighed heavily. To the casual observer, she looked weary and worn; but those that knew her best knew better than that. She was stressed and distressed, crying out for anything that would soothe the pain that stabbed at her heart, her soul, her very being. But she knew that the only cure for her ailment wasn't about to help her because he was the cause of it.

_Standing opposite of him on one side of the bed, she motioned with her hands as she always did whenever she spoke. Her arms were being flung about wildly as she was responding to the man before her._

_"I want something more permanent, Jag. I don't want to keep doing this, I can't keep doing this." She looked up at him, her brown eyes saying more than her words. Jag felt his heart breaking, but stood his ground._

_"Jaina, I… I can't. My career, the Chiss, my family, the Reconstruction, everything… it just won't allow for it. I'm sorry, Jaina." She just nodded her head. _

_"I've got to get to the hangar; my patrol starts in a half hour. Will you be here when I get back?" He looked towards her for an answer. She just shot him a sad look, but said nothing. Feeling that was enough of a response for him, he left. _

_Jaina grabbed the flight bag that she had been packing and left. She never looked back._

A lone tear slid down her cheek, which was quickly wiped away by a rough, gloved hand. The ship didn't leave her much more time for thinking as its alarms began blaring. Her hand gripped the decelerator and slowly pulled it towards her. The blackness of space then was adorned with white streaks, which turned into the small, bright dots that were stars. As everything returned to its normal state, she watched as the small, greenish moon came into view. From the envelope of space, the world looked akin to what it once was; a lively jungle filled with mysterious creatures and creations. 

Smiling to herself, she realized that it was much the same. It was still a jungle, but not the one she remembered from her youth. 

The comm cackled and a familiar voice filled the cockpit. "Unidentified fighter, state your name and purpose. Do not proceed. I repeat, state your name and purpose. Do not proceed." Jaina smiled and hit the button.

"You know, you sound real commanding when you want to, Zekk." Jaina said.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he responded. "And you never were too good at following directions." She laughed out loud at that comment.

"Like you're any better?" She retorted. 

"Can't claim that I was, or am for that matter. Raynar's coming up to get you, just follow him in. Command center out." With that, she heard the distinctive click of the link disconnecting itself. 

True to what Zekk had said, Raynar came up with the old X-Wing that the temple had. It wasn't much, nor was it used that often, but it served its purpose. A voice flooded her cockpit again, but this time it belonged to Raynar. 

"Welcome home, Goddess."

And indeed, she was home.


	2. But don’t give up on her, Jag Don’t go ...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, the characters, the NJO, or anything that relates to any of those things. However, I do own the plot.**  
  
_A/N- Hey! First off a big thanks to my two reviewers. You guys made my day! This chapter is for **Garnet Turner** and **Nike's Zero** for their kind comments. You guys are the best!  
  
I also just wanted to say that (since some of you are new readers of mine) English is **not** my first language. But since I write these in English only (I am absolutely horrible at translating!), there may be some grammatical errors and whatnot. I try to catch them all, but if you want to tell me of any, feel free! Now, onto the fic!_

**Chapter Two**

Zekk quickly threw down the datapad he was holding and ran towards the hangar Jaina's X-wing had been assigned to. He felt a sense of contentment as he watched the voxyn-adorned fighter glide gracefully behind the old, beat up X-wing. As Raynar banked left Jaina kept straight on her path, slowing down as she came. Zekk couldn't help but smile as he watched her set the fighter down gently, as if it were a child. He heard the distinctive whine of the engines powering down.

She opened the cockpit top and climbed out of it. Making her way across the wing, he noticed certain little things about her. She was still amazingly small, but her hair was longer, her skin a little lighter, and her eyes less vibrant; although no less happy to see him. 

Gracefully, she stepped off of the fighter and landed almost soundlessly. As soon as she regained her balance, she took off towards him, running at top speed.

"Zekk!" She cried, throwing herself into his awaiting arms. He laughed whole heartedly. 

"Hey there, Goddess. Welcome back." He said, lowering her to the floor until her feet touched. "How've you been?"

"Fine." She answered, a little too quickly for his liking. It was obvious that she was lying, but he wasn't about to pry. Looking up at the night sky, it was obvious that a rainstorm that had been brewing on the other side of the moon was becoming stronger as it made its way towards the temple.

"Let's get inside before the storm gets any closer." He said, leading her through the hangar and into the temple.

::::::::

Jag lie in his bed, clad in only a pair of black sleeping pants, the sheets strewn about him. He couldn't sleep, and it was beginning to irritate him. In all the years that he and Jaina had shared those quarters, he hadn't had more than a handful of sleepless nights. That's when it hit him. 

He couldn't sleep because the one thing that gave him reassurance was missing. It was like a small child trying to sleep without its comfort object. 

Realizing that it was futile to keep attempting to sleep when he had to be awake in a few hours anyway, so he pulled himself up to sit at the edge of his bed. The only light in the room were the rays of moonlight filtered into the room by way of the window opposite him. He looked out into the compound of the military facility, which, at this time, was just beginning to become busy again since the shift change.

He glanced at the wall chrono, _'She would have just been leaving for her shift now,'_ Jag thought. This just brought another wave of mixed emotions, and Jag snapped. Throwing his pillow violently to the wall, he got up and stalked to the refresher unit. 

Throwing the handle on the sink towards the "cold" symbol, Jag stood there, his hands clutching either side of the sink. _'You knew that this is what it would come to if you didn't give her some sort of reason. You knew it, but you still let it happen. How could you claim to love her when you're afraid of being with her? You don't deserve her. You never did. You never will.'_ His mind just kept mocking him, torturing him, pushing him over the edge. 

It had been the same thing all night. It was the reason he hadn't slept. It was the reason he was angry, confused, hurt, sad, and lonely. It was the reason that she had left him. 

Collecting some of the water in his hands, he splashed it over his face. _'Get a grip, Jag. If she doesn't come to you, go find her.'_ He thought. '_You love her, that's all that matters. Well… there's always that little problem of her loving you too, but that's her choice. But don't give up on her, Jag. Don't go away, you promised her you wouldn't.'_

Taking the advice he gave himself, Jag found a renewed sense of hope and determination. With that, he hauled himself into the refresher and began the routine he carried out every day.

::::::::

Jaina had been told that her room from her childhood had not been taken, so she happily jumped at the chance to regain her old accommodations. In her hand she carried the flight bag that she had brought with her, and as she raced up the familiar yet new steps, she remembered how just being at the academy had made her happy. The friends, the lessons, the jungle, the exploration, the memories; it was what she loved about this place, even if it wasn't the exact one from her youth.

She walked briskly down the long corridor, and made a left at the end of it. Doors lined each side, with small windows every few feet. _'They did a good job rebuilding this…'_ Jaina thought as she rounded the corner. '_The only thing they're missing is the paint stains from the paint war we had.'_ Jaina smiled as she reminisced. 

Stopping in front of the familiar door, she entered the code that she had so many times. The door quickly rolled up and granted her access to the salvation she used to call home.

The room itself was a little different, but that wasn't what struck her first. Her eyes quickly went to the door in the corner, or rather, where the door wasn't. _'Well, not everything can stay the same.' _She thought. Setting her bag atop the dresser, Jaina walked forward and threw herself onto the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the one that she had shared with Jag, but it would work.

She curled up on her side, grasped the pillow in her arms, and buried her face in it. She let out all her frustration and sadness into that pillow before sleep claimed her as its own.

::::::::

**One Day Later, Esseles**

Wedge Antilles sat behind a rather large desk with holos and datapads thrown about it. It was the epitome of clutter and chaos. But Wedge just sat there, his hands folded across his stomach, and leaning back in his chair. 

He hadn't had very many opportunities during the war to just sit at his desk and think, especially since Janson was usually on the premises. But Wedge had been scheming; he'd sent Janson's squadron, the Yellow Aces, on an escort assignment to Coruscant. The prankster wouldn't be back for a while, much to Wedge's relief. 

_'You know Wedge; you're getting to be pretty smart in your old age. Hah, maybe what they say about the older you get the smarter you get is true. But then what happened with Janson? Well, I guess there is an exception to every rule…'_ Wedge thought.

His mental tirade was ended by the sound of the office door opening. Startled, Wedge pulled himself up so he was no longer leaning back in the chair, and removed his hands from his stomach to rest them on the desk. Smiling hastily, Wedge spoke to the person who had disrupted his "quiet time". 

"Jag; I didn't expect you at this hour! What can I do for you?" Wedge asked, motioning to one of the overstuffed chairs opposite his desk. 

Jag moved hesitantly. "Am I disturbing you, General?" He asked. Wedge shook his head rapidly.

"Nonsense, I've always got time for family. What's on your mind?" 

Jag sat down in the chair, his hands firmly gripping the arms of it. "Sir, do you know where Jaina Solo has gone?" He asked forwardly, hoping that he would have at least one ally in his search for her. 

Jag knew that his hopes had just been shot down by the expression adorning Wedge's face. "I'm sorry; Jag, but I can't disclose that information. It's confidential." He responded apologetically.

Jag nodded once. "Then can you at least tell me if she's resigned her post?" 

Wedge wavered for a moment. "She hasn't resigned her post as far as I know, but she is on leave for an indefinite amount of time." 

"Thank you, Uncle." Jag said. He stood up, and snapped off a crisp salute before making his way to the door. 

"Jag?" Wedge called after him. He looked Jag straight in the eye, "Don't worry about her, she's safe." 

Jag hung his head in sorrow. "I know," was his only response. With that, Jag continued on his path out the door, knowing not much more than he did before.

::::::::

Kyp Durron was in his quarters, which were located just across the hall from the one that Jaina used to share with Jag. The one that Jag still resided in. The one that was so close to his quarters that if Jag wanted, he could just walk right in and catch Kyp. 

That last fact scared Kyp out of his mind. He'd promised Jaina that he wouldn't disclose her location to Jag no matter what the circumstances were. Kyp knew that he wasn't exactly worthy of her trust after a certain encounter of theirs, but she had trusted him. And he wasn't about to break that.

Pressing the appropriate button on the comm, Kyp waited. After a few tense moments, the familiar face of Zekk appeared on the screen.

"Durron." Zekk greeted him. 

"Did she get there?" Kyp asked quietly, taking every precaution available to keep his secret.

"Yes, she arrived about an hour ago." Zekk responded. Kyp nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"How is she?" 

Zekk shrugged. "She didn't say much to me, but I know something isn't right. What's going on Durron? What made her come here?" He asked, honestly curious. Zekk knew that he couldn't just ask Jaina, but Kyp was another story.

"I can't tell you that; only she can. I've got things to do. You know how to reach me if anything happens to her." Kyp said. 

"And Zekk? If anything does happen to her that was preventable, you better hope that you're seriously injured, otherwise I'll hurt you myself." Kyp threatened, and then terminated the connection. 

::::::::

_A/N- Okay, you know the drill. Please review, it helps me so much. Chapter three is started, and it's already planned in my head, so just keep reviewing and the faster I can get the chapters out. Thanks for reading!_


	3. I know that ‘sorry’ would be a bit of a ...

_A/N: I know this chapter took a bit longer to get out. To be honest with you, I think it just didn't want to be written. Then once I started writing it, it rapidly became what I fondly call the _Never Ending Chapter_. Trust me, once you read it, you'll surely understand why._

But first, my thank yous. **~~~ **- I updated as soon as it would be written!

**Scott **- Right now! :D

**Jaina and Jag**- Aww! Well thank you! I know, I'm sort of torturing poor Jag in this fic, but I promise in the end it should be all worth it! Plus if it wasn't complicated, we wouldn't have the fic now would we? :-P

**MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi**- Thank you so much! :D :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the toys, I just borrow them on a regular basis. Ooh, the characters too!

:::::::: **Chapter Three**

One Week Later

The landing gear of his Clawcraft made a soft thump, and then lowered as it settled itself. The drab gray duracrete floor was littered with mechanics, tech crews and other pilots who had already completed powering down their fighters. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his uncle entering the hangar, flanked by Tycho. The two people Jag had been purposely avoiding. 

The canopy slowly opened, and Jag's gloved hands removed his helmet and left it in his seat. Trying to find any way to escape Wedge, he moved swiftly down the ladder. 

Wedge saw Jag's expression change as soon as the Colonel had noticed his presence, and thus had hurried his pace a bit. By the time Jag had reached the bottom of the ladder, Wedge was only a few steps away. Close enough for Jag to hear his voice without any excuse. 

"Colonel Fel, a moment of your time?" Wedge asked, using the tone he commonly used with his pilots. 

Jag nodded his head. "Yes, sir," Jag said, picking up on the formality of the General's voice. Quietly, Jag followed Wedge and Tycho through the maze of people and into the corridor Jag knew led to Wedge's office. The trio walked in complete silence, neither one of the older men looking back to spare a glance at him. 

The walk to the General's office wasn't long, and within a few moments they had arrived there. The door slid open to reveal a small yet eerily bright office. As Wedge walked around the desk, he motioned for Jag to have a seat in one of the chairs that was opposite the desk.

"Colonel Fel," Wedge started. "I'm sure that you are aware that the Hapan Queen Mother Tenel Ka will be on planet within the next forty-eight hours, am I correct?" 

"Yes, sir."

"The Queen Mother herself has requested that we provide security of our own for her, as well as her normal security forces."

Jag cut in. "Won't that be insulting the Hapans, to question their ability to protect their own monarch?"

Wedge frowned. "But it's her security that's the problem. There is reason to believe that her bodyguards have committed acts of treason, and thus she feels that she cannot trust them." Wedge said. "But she also cannot rid herself of them; that would only cause more suspicions."

Jag nodded his head in understanding. "That is all fine and well, sir, but what does this have to do with me?" 

The General allowed a smile to spread across his face. "Always cutting to the point, right Colonel?" He joked. "Well, we feel that it would be most appropriate if Spikes could run the security detail. Yours is one of the few squadrons we have that are also trained in ground combat as well as aerial. What do you think?"

Without the expression on his face changing, Jag spoke. "I agree, sir. Is there anything else, sir?" Jag asked, purposely keeping the formality in the conversation. Wedge frowned as he noticed his nephew's intentions. 

"No, Colonel. You are dismissed." Jag rose, snapped off a salute to both General Antilles and Colonel Celchu, then walked to the door. As Jagged gave his back to Wedge, the older man began to notice the similarities between Jag and his father, Soontir. Jag had his father's broad shoulders, though not quite as massive, the same jet black hair and square jaw. But his eyes belonged to Syal, of that Wedge was sure.

Once the door slid shut behind the younger Chiss Colonel, Tycho moved forward and took up a relaxed position in the chair that Jag had just vacated. "He's not doing too well, Wedge. He's taking the entire situation with Jaina pretty hard it seems." 

Wedge sighed heavily. "I know, but it's not our place to intervene. We can't just tell him where she is, we promised Jaina we wouldn't."

"But how far are you going to keep that promise? And at what cost? Jag's killing himself over it, that's more than obvious. Are you just going to let him keep doing this to himself?" 

"There's nothing I can do, Tycho! My hands are tied. I can't tell Jagged where Jaina is, because she doesn't want him to know. But I'm not going to let him destroy himself either." Wedge said.

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't have one. He has to work this out on his own." Wedge responded.

::::::::

He still appeared cool, calm and collected on the outside; but on the inside, Jag's heart was in turmoil. He knew that he truly loved Jaina, for as corny as it sounded. And even though he had the looks and talent of a true flyboy, his heart was Jaina's. He was fully convinced that no one else could ever even come close to filling the place that Jaina had once taken up residence in his soul.

Jag left Wedge's office and headed towards his own at a rather quick pace. Although he was well aware that he wouldn't find complete solace there, it would be somewhat of a safe-haven from all the other little daily annoyances that were beginning to irritate him more than normal. 

He didn't have an acceptable explanation for it, but his rationale was that Jaina helped him have patience with such trivialities. Without her there, he didn't have the calming presence as he was accustomed to. 

The sound of the footsteps on the hard flooring had multiplied from one set to two. Stealing a glance behind him quickly, Jag recognized the face of Kyp Durron. He slowed his pace a bit to allow Kyp to catch up. 

"Colonel Fel," he said. "How are you?"

Jag didn't spare the older man a glance. "Fine, and yourself?" He returned the question. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Kyp nod. 

"Pretty well." The Jedi Master paused for a moment. "I was wondering if you felt like joining myself for some simming?" 

"The object of your affection kicked you out again, didn't she?" 

Kyp sagged his shoulders. "Yep. You know, those death threats of hers never get old."

Jag smirked. "Who would have thought Anja would be able to get rid of you with only a single threat?" 

Kyp glared at the taller man. "You've never been on the receiving end of her wrath."

"I've also never made her angry." Jag said, eyeing Kyp. He just kept his glare trained on the Chiss Colonel.

"So are you going to come sim or just stand here and mock me all day?" Kyp asked, exasperated. 

"Yes. I will meet you at the sims in a few minutes, I just have some details to take care of first." Jag responded.

Kyp nodded once. "Then I'll be seeing you, Colonel." The Jedi Master spun on his heel and headed towards the sim room. His boots clicked on the tiled floor as he made his exit.

::::::::

Jag quickened his pace to his office. It was only a few more steps from where he had left Kyp, so it didn't take very long. Putting his hand over the panel next to the door, it slid open to reveal the inside.

The wall opposite the entryway was covered in floor to ceiling windows. To the left of them was Jag's desk and chair, along with a small cabinet. His desk was scattered with datapads, flimsies, and a few files; but the most important things were his holos. Only three sat on the desk, but that was all he needed. One was of his younger brother and sister, who still resided on Csillia. The one next to it was of his older, deceased, siblings and his parents. Also very important to him.

But in the middle of those two was one of him and Jaina. His arms were wrapped around her tiny frame, their hands linked together. Both of them had been in their flight suits since it was right after the final battle of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Their faces were worn and weary, but their smiles lit up the picture. Jag had sworn it was the first time he had ever seen her truly smile; her face without worry and her eyes without care. 

They were peaceful, and everything was perfect.

Tearing his eyes away from the holo that was currently tearing his heart in two, he moved to the comm station and typed the frequency he knew to be Master Skywalker's. 

He waited a few moments before the familiar sandy blonde hair of Jaina's uncle appeared. 

"Jag," Master Skywalker said. "This is unexpected."

Nodding his head in agreement, Jag spoke. "I know, sir. But, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

Luke seemed interested. "I can't make any promises but if there's anything I can do, I promise to help." 

Appreciative of the legendary Jedi Master's willingness to help him, Jag continued. "I know that Jaina doesn't want me knowing where she is, and to some level I respect her decision, but would you be able to send her a holo for me?"

Luke looked back at Jag. He knew that Jag had to have been feeling a wide variety of emotions relating to the situation between himself and Jaina, but at the very least he had managed to keep a level head. Although Luke hadn't particularly liked what Jag had done, he had to respect the man for his determination to talk to Jaina. 

"I can't promise she'll see it, but I will give it to her." Luke guaranteed. Jag's shoulders visibly dropped with relief as the words registered in his mind.

"Thank you, sir. I'll transmit it as soon as it's recorded." With that, he saw Luke reach forward and end the transmission.

::::::::

After what seemed like an eternity, although it was only truly a few minutes, the holo was finished. Reading it to himself, Jag was pretty sure it expressed everything he hoped it would.

_Jaina,_

I know that 'sorry' would be a bit of a dense word to say right now, but it's what I'm trying to express. I also am aware that just because I apologize, that does not mean that you will forgive me. I can only hope that you would be so merciful.

You've done well covering your tracks and the loyalty of your friends and family is unparalleled. If it were not for the fact that Kyp has been telling me that you're all right physically, I'd have gone mad by now.

I know that my stupidity has been abundant in these last few months, and I cannot erase that. But I can apologize, which I do profusely. Whether or not you respond to this message is your choice, but know that I love you. I always have, and I always will.

Always yours,  
Jagged Fel

And with that, Jag sent the message.

::::::::

_A/N: You guys know the drill... please Review! _


	4. And with that thought, she threw the dat...

_A/N- Thank you everyone who's reviewed and given me such kind and encouraging comments on this fic. I've never really realized how much impact words have on my writing. You guys are the absolute best. I've decided to dedicate this chapter (which is one of my favorites, by the way!) to **MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi**, who I just realized put me on their favorite author's list. That made my day! :-D_

Now, enough of my ramblings, onto the chapter!

**Chapter Four**

Jaina led a small brood of children through the dense jungle. Although the terrain of the mood had changed from what she had remembered from her youth, she knew that the group was going in the right direction. A young Rodian, Briunt, made sure of that. Jaina commonly compared Briunt to Jacen in her mind; both of them always exploring the jungle or finding some new creature.

Briunt said something in his native tongue that Jaina didn't understand. "Ciarra," she said to the young girl whose hand was grasping hers. "What did he say?"

"He said that we're almost there." She replied in a quiet voice. Jaina just stared at the child for a moment. She truly was beautiful with long chocolate colored curls that cascaded down her back and hazel eyes that matched the wildflowers that lined the path to the meadow. Her dark freckles stood out against her white skin, and her hands were abnormally tiny; especially for a seven-year-old child like she was.

Although she was being unusually quiet and seemed down on the outside, being around the children made her feel content...loved even. Every one of them was so eager to learn and was so full of life that it was refreshing. 

Briunt ran ahead and pulled back the final branch that blocked their entrance to the meadow. Smiling at the children as they ran into the clearing, she followed the youngsters. As she made her way to the middle of the clearing and sat down in a comfortable cross-legged position, the children slowly began to trickle towards her and mirror her position. 

"Today's going to be the same as usual everyone, but today's going to be an easy day." Jaina said, her voice gentle yet firm. "Just stretch out your senses as far as you can, if anything pique's your interest follow it through. Be sure to miss nothing, and also disturb nothing. Just let the Force do its bidding," she said. She watched them, one by one, begin to lie on their backs on the grass and serene looks crossed their features. Smiling softly, Jaina leaned back to rest against the ground to begin her own stretch of her senses.

The jungle moon of Yavin IV was alive and healing from its previous tangle with the Yuuzhan Vong shapers. The animals that had once inhabited the moon were still present, as were a handful of new ones. Jaina smiled to herself. 'Jacen would love to go exploring now.'

Letting that thought rest in the back of her mind, she continued to stretch her senses out even further, past the confines of the small moon. Raynar's bright and unique presence shone just past the atmosphere of Yavin IV; the blonde Alderaanian was obviously out on patrol. Just past him, she recognized the signatures of her parents, who weren't too far away. They seemed a bit preoccupied, so Jaina left them alone, and decided to touch her brother instead. 

He, too, seemed a bit out of sorts. Brushing him gently with the Force, she received a similar reassuring touch in return. Jaina then continued on her scan of everything she could. Worlds were bustling with activity while others floated in space; children laughed and adults worked. Life continued as close to normal as it could, and Jaina felt a sense of fulfillment from that fact.

As she swept over the military base on Esseles, she felt the familiar presence that filled the void in her soul and soothed the ache in her heart. He was working, or at least in his office. Even in the security of his office, Jag seemed to be on edge and rather upset. Prodding further, Jaina began to sift through his thoughts, she noticed a distinct change in his attitude. Within a matter of minutes, he had gone from feeling rather troubled to a sentiment close to completeness. 

'I guess I was right… he didn't care about me as much as he thought…' she thought to herself. Sighing deeply, she continued her train of thought. 'Well… it seems like he's happy now. And if he is, if he's truly happy, who am I to stand in the way of that? 

And with that, Jaina began to retract her senses. She brought her feelings, thoughts, and concerns close to her; then slammed down her shields.

::::::::

**Later that evening  
Yavin IV**

The famous Jedi Master Luke Skywalker sat behind the oversized desk. On his desk sat only two things; a small stack of datapads that were necessary for his upcoming meeting with the Jedi Council and the message Jag had sent for Jaina. Normally, by 0500 standard hours, he was at the small apartment in the temple that he called home. Ben and Mara were surely there, he had felt their presences there a long while ago. 

But he had requested that Jaina visit him at her earliest convenience, which apparently hadn't been anytime during the day. She was so much like Leia, even if she didn't admit to it. Jaina had definitely inherited her mother's work ethic, which sometimes wasn't a good thing. 

Hearing the door's opening brought Luke back to reality. His niece's small form stood in the doorway, her face serene. Luke felt a genuine smile forming on his face.

"Jaina," he said. "How are you doing this evening?"

She tipped head slightly, "Fine, Uncle Luke; and you?"

"Very well, thank you." He paused. "Jaina, I'm just going to cut straight to the chase with you."

"Much appreciated." She jokingly interjected. 

"In another four standard days, Tenel Ka will be on Esseles for a conference. She's already requested security from the Glactic Alliance forces, but I'd feel much safer if she had a Jedi along with her. When we last spoke, she was inclined to agree." 

"So I'm guessing you want me to run security for her?" Jaina asked. Luke nodded his head.

"Yes. She even requested you." Sighing deeply, Jaina agreed. 

"Thank you Jaina. I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear the news." Luke said. 

Obviously tired and weary, Jaina asked "Is there anything else, Uncle Luke?"

"Only this," he said, handing her the disc. "He said you'd know the codes for it." Standing up, he walked around his desk. Luke put one hand on his niece's shoulder and squeezed gently before exiting his office.

She read the label on it. _'To: Lieutenant Colonel Solo. From: Colonel Fel.' _ Not exactly sure what to do with it, she sat there staring at the offending material in her hands. _ 'How did he know I was here? And what could he possibly want to say to me?'_ she thought. _'Guess there's only one way to find out…'_

Jaina moved to grab one of the empty datapads that she knew her uncle kept in the lower right drawer of his desk. Her right index finger pressed the button that granted her access to its disk drive, and she put the small device into it. She pushed the drive back in with the palm of her hand and rested her finger over the "power" button.

Her nose crinkled in disgust as a thought crossed her mind. _ 'Wait… why should I read this? He's obviously content with the arrangement, so why do I have to read this and possibly further upset myself? No, I'm not falling for his charm this time. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice… well; there won't be a second time.'_

And with that thought, she threw the datapad on the desk and walked out of Luke's office, not sparing a second glance at it.

::::::::

_A/N: I know... a bit of a "bad place" to leave off, but I like the way it just ended here. I don't know, I'm a bit twisted like that. Please **review**! I can't express how happy reviews make me, so please review. Also, if anyone wants to be a beta for my upcoming fic (it's still in its infancy, only one chapter has been written so far!), please e-mail me at _**Luckycharm8705@yahoo.com**_! Thanks!_


	5. The volume of the crowd began to increas...

_A/N- Well, this ficlet is slowly coming to a close. I can't say that it's turned out completely as I'd hoped or that I'm very satisfied with it, but I can say that I'm pretty darn proud of it thus far. And I'm also very happy with the few fans I've accquired since starting this fic. I can't express in words the immense amount of gratitude I feel towards you. And you also have no idea how much each and every one of you have inspired this fic. I thank you.  
  
**Nike's Zero**- Thank you so much for your kind words. I must say, your last review brought a smile to my face because you expressed _exactly_ what I was hoping the reader would experience from that chapter. Thank you for that!  
  
**Jaina and Jag**- Well.. you've got your more! ^_^ Though I'm not too sure this chapter will bring you the ending you want...  
  
**Marajadeskywalkerjedi**- My awesome beta and faithful reviewer! I can't lie... I look forward to your reviews. You brought one of the biggest smiles to my face with your last review! When I started this fic it was purely for fun... never once did I think anyone would call me a good writer! And thank you so much for that compliment... you're the absolute best!  
  
So, without anymore of my infamous ramblings, the fic!_  
  
::::::::

**Chapter Five**

Jaina stood patiently at one of the temple's few landing pads. Her hair was whipping around in her ponytail, and had it not been for the fact that her dress uniform fit her like a glove, Jaina's clothes would be as wild as her hair.

The cause of all the commotion, the small Hapan shuttle, was a mere twenty standard feet away from where the group of Jedi had congregated to see her. The extended landing gear made a soft thump as it met the asphalt that served as a makeshift landing pad. Jaina's nerves began to run amuck as she watched the ship's weight settle on its landing gear. The distinctive whine of the engines powering down only served as a prologue to Tenel Ka's entrance.

Wiping her palms one last time on the skirt of her uniform, Jaina assumed the appropriate position as Tenel Ka appeared at the top of the ramp. The bodyguards that were assigned to her filed down first, lining each side of the walkway. Master Skywalker took his place at the end of the line of Hapan guards. 

Jaina felt almost nostalgic as she stared at her longtime friend. She had been forced to toss aside her traditional lizard-skin armor and was now clad in clothes that were more fitting for a princess of the Hapes Consortium. The sight made a smile creep across Jaina's features.

"Queen Mother Tenel Ka," Luke said, bowing respectfully in front of his former student. "Welcome back to Yavin IV. I trust your flight was uneventful?"

Tenel Ka tipped her head downward quickly. "Yes, it was." She said, opening her arms to embrace the aging Jedi Master.

It was then Jaina first noticed the prosthetic arm. The device was one Jaina remembered Tenel Ka hating, and had vehemently protested only a few years prior when her grandmother had attempted to have her fit for one. 'I guess things change,' Jaina thought, holding her rigid stance. Still staring at the Hapan Queen, Jaina was almost surprised as her friend's features assumed an expression close to surprise. 

"Jaina, my friend." Tenel Ka said, moving to stand in front of her old comrade. Jaina began to bend the upper portion of her body in a respectful bow, but the warm yet firm hand of Tenel Ka stopped her. "I am not here for diplomatic reasons. I am here as a Jedi, and nothing more." Jaina smiled warmly at the woman before her.

"Well then let me welcome you back." A look of what Jaina would compare to relief swept though the stone-colored gaze of her friend. "Thank you, Jaina."

::::::::

Jag had organized his squadron so they stood at ease, but were still very attentive to say the least. Since it was composed of mostly Chiss, Colonel Fel stood out like a sore thumb.

He stood in front of them, his dress uniform in perfect condition and his shoes shining. His pale green gaze raked over his troops, searching for anything that might have been amiss. To the casual observer, nothing stood out of place. Their hair had been cut to regulation, their medals shiny and their fiery eyes focused on a point somewhere behind Jag. But Jag noticed the subtle errors.

"Five, your shoes are tied incorrectly. Ten, I want you to fix the buttons on your uniform." He said coldly. "I demand perfection. You hall have graduated from the Chiss Academy, and I expect no less of you than your instructors did. No less than what I expect of myself. Do I make myself clear?" Jag said, his voice rising in volume and intensity.

"Sir, yes sir!" The squadron called in unison. 

"You will report back here in one standard hour, fully dressed and ready for the Queen Mother's arrival. And may the Maker help you if you show up this pitiful twice." He paused for a moment to let his words sink into their minds. 

"Dismissed!"

The blue-skinned humanoids filed through the door and into the adjoining corridor until they were out of sight. Jag wiped a rough and calloused hand down his face as if he were trying to erase his troubles and concerns. In the pit of his stomach the feeling that something was wrong was wrecking havoc. Dismissing it as just nerves, Jag walked the familiar path towards his office.

::::::::

For the last six and a half standard hours that Jaina had been onboard the Discretion she had done nothing more than sit in the makeshift room that served as her quarters. Her feet had become numb from the cross-legged position she had been sitting in, and her legs felt stiff. But even with all of the discomfort she felt, she refused to find a more comfortable solution. Her only concern was with the device that sat on the opposite end of the cot.

It was small and shiny, and seemed relatively harmless. But the disc that was contained within that datapad both scared and angered Jaina. Although it had only been a few weeks since she had left Jag without a word, she had felt a bit more free and independent. It was a feeling that she hadn't had since before Anakin died all those years ago.

But the notion that she was missing something also plagued her. Jaina knew she missed Jag, but she had thought that this was what was best for all involved. Not having to worry about one less person made her soul seem lighter, and her life easier. 

_'But this is your chance, Jaina.'_ The voice in her head spoke. _'You both have been apart for a while; you've had time to think. He has too… and maybe he changed his mind. And even if he hasn't, you know that you still have the Academy. You have a home, a place to return to. Give it a chance.' _

Making the decision to view the disc's contents, she reached forward and pulled the small device towards her. It rested on her lap while she fumbled with its buttons. 

_'Well… here's to you, sweetheart.'_ She thought as her finger rested on the button that would read the disc's contents.

::::::::

The silver door that separated Nalia from Jaina's quarters slid open to reveal the petite brunette sitting on the bed. The room looked as though it hadn't been touched, with the exception of the slightly rumpled sheets on the bed. Nalia felt Jaina's brown gaze settle on her, almost waiting for her to say something.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Jedi Solo, but it has been my direct orders to bring you to Her Highness." Nalia explained rather coldly. Jaina nodded her head once. 

"So it is safe to assume that we're there?" Jaina asked.

"We are preparing to land." 

"Then I guess we should take our leave." Jaina said, pushing the datapad onto the bed and standing up. Grabbing the jacket to her uniform, Jaina followed Nalia out of the room and to the ramp.

::::::::

Jag stood at the platform and watched the Hapan shuttle descend. His uncle had told him earlier that day that Jaina would be accompanying Tenel Ka as extra security. There were also rumors swirling that she was going to resume her previous position, but Jag had brushed those off claiming that it was only mere speculation and not a fact. 

Behind Jag stood his squadron; each blue humanoid in their assigned position. They were quite a sight considering it wasn't a common situation for a Chiss unit to be assigned to a security detail; especially to someone who wasn't Chiss or a Chiss representative. As the ship settled onto the platform Jag began to scan the surrounding area. One particular piece of information he'd always held to be true was the fact that one of the most dangerous time for anyone in a position of power was around a large crowd. Describing the gathering at the platform as a "crowd" was simplifying it. 

Jag's blood ran cold as he saw one suspicious character out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed the man before, but he had taken no particular note of him. But now he wasn't even paying attention to the shuttle landing or the ramp that was soon to be lowered. He was speaking into a small device that was in one hand, while the other was tightly clenched. For a moment, it appeared that he was speaking rather sternly to whomever was on the receiving end. 

The ramp to the ship began to lower, and the first of Tenel Ka's royal bodyguards began to appear. If something was going to happen, Jag knew it'd be within the first few moments.

The man that had caught Jag's attention before had put on a pair of dark glasses, and began walking away rather quickly through the dense crowd of onlookers. The knot in Jag's stomach began to tighten, and he began to rely on instinct.

The ramp hit the floor. All of the bodyguards, including Jaina, and the Queen Mother were completely visible. The volume of the crowd began to increase until the roar was almost deafening. That was when Jag noticed it.

::::::::

_A/N- Chapter Six is written on paper, it only has to be quickly re-edited and typed. So please R&R! You guys know how much I love those! ^_^_


	6. Take my place Something's amiss

**Disclaimer:** I'm a poor student... even if you *do* sue me all you'll get is a few teddy bears, my piggy bank that has all of six cents in it, and my shoes. Do you _really_ want that? I didn't think so.

_A/N: Well, I've been saying for a while that this fic was slowly coming to its close, and that day has finally come. I've spent the better part of the last three days working on this chapter alone, and I hope it's to all of your liking. I can't express the gratitude I feel towards you for just taking the time out of your lives to read this, and some of you have been such faithful readers that I'm positively speechless. You know who you are, and you are absolutely amazing. I don't know how to thank you, other than dedicate this chapter, as well as this entire fic, to my reviewers. I'd list you all, but I'm sure you already know who you are. _

I thank you.

::::::::

**Chapter Six**

The red blinking light sent warning signals off in Jag's mind. Normally, red lights didn't indicate anything that was good. It was one of those colors that was reserved for danger and death, both of which Jag rather avoid. The first claws of a mind-numbing fear began to slide across his soul and grip his heart. His green eyes darted to the ramp where the first set of bodyguards had begun their descent down it. There wasn't much time.

"Shawnkyr," he whispered to his current second-in-command. "Take my place. Something's amiss." Without questioning his judgment, Shwankyr stepped forward and assumed the place that Jag had vacated only moments before. Her posture was perfect and her red eyes stared forward, seeing everything and nothing at once.

The throngs of people that stood between himself and the rear of the ship where the blinking light was coming from was immense. He muttered apologies to the people he pushed by in his quest to get to the ship. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jag noticed the second set of guards moving down the ramp to take their places behind the first set. _'Only one more set before Tenel Ka and Jaina…'_ Jag reminded himself. Jag leaped over one of the barricades that was meant to separate the security from the higher ranking military officials. As his feet hit the ground, his arm was caught by a hand that held his in a vice grip. 

"Colonel Fel," General Antilles said through clenched teeth. "What in all Seven Corellian Hells are you doing?"

Once Wedge met his nephew's eyes, he realized something was wrong. "General Antilles, I don't have the time to explain, but get the Queen Mother and her guards off that ship as soon as possible, sir." Jag said. He ripped his arm from his uncle's grip and resumed his path towards the ship. By now, a second set of blinking red lights had appeared. Jag wasn't sure what that meant, but he was positive it wasn't helping his situation any.

He increased his speed as a rush of adrenaline hit him. Jag was a mere few feet away from the last set of barricades that separated him from the bomb. Right then, time seemed to slow. 

Queen Mother Tenel Ka, flanked by Jaina, was halfway down the ramp. The third light appeared and blinked in unison with its two counterparts. The taller of the two Hapan bodyguards took off running in the opposite direction. 

Jag had taken two more steps towards the barricade and was getting ready to jump when his world was enveloped in an explosion that threw him across the landing pad. His world had become fuzzy before completely disappearing into the darkness that was desperate to consume him. 

The last thing he saw on his face before he succumbed to the blast was Jaina's face.

::::::::

Jaina stood in the small corridor before the landing ramp. She watched it lower from behind four of the six Hapan guards that had been assigned to Tenel Ka. 

Without batting an eye, Tenel Ka read Jaina as if she were an open holonovel. "My friend, you are anxious." She stated. "Clear your mind. The Force tells me that we will need to use our heads." 

Jaina eyed her friend quickly. "I take it you have that bad feeling in the pit of your stomach too."

Tenel Ka's red-gold hair moved with her as she nodded her head. "Just keep your faith in the Force, and all shall be fine, my friend." Jaina nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

Jaina barely noticed the two guards beginning their descent. She was too preoccupied searching the crowd for familiar faces. Instantly, she noticed the grins of not only her father, but of General Antilles. She offered them a small smile in return. 

Her dark eyes continued their search for more familiar faces. Most of the people there were either politicians or common folk who had never seen the Queen Mother of Hapes. Overall, it was quite a crowd.

A feeling of disappointment began to swell in her heart. _'You were the one who told him you didn't want him anymore, so don't be surprised that he's - here!'_ Jaina thought as she locked her eyes on the raven-haired and green eyed man that held a piece of her heart hostage. He was moving through the crowd at a rather rapid pace, pushing through various people. She kept her face impassive, but her mind was wondering what it was that was making Jag act like a Wookiee hunting its prey.

The second set of guards began to make their way down the slope, but Jaina was only vaguely aware of them. Her eyes were trained on Jag as he leaped over the barricade and was stopped by General Antilles' grip on his arm. She watched the two exchange words before Jag continued on his quest to the back of the ship. 

"Jaina," Tenel Ka whispered to get Jaina's attention. Looking to her friend, she realized that the second pair of guards was already waiting at the bottom of the incline, and already in their assigned positions. The pair began their descent down the ramp when Jaina began to realize something was wrong.

Both Jaina and Tenel Ka realized very quickly that the foremost guard on the left had a panicked look on her face. She looked around quickly before taking off in the opposite direction that Jag was running. The danger sense that both Jedi had honed during the war flared. 

Both women took off wordlessly down the ramp, but it was too late. By the time their feet had hit the duracreet floor, they were being thrown through the air by the sheer force of the explosion. 

Being the lighter person of the two, Jaina flew further than Tenel Ka, smacking into a tree. She felt her Jedi robes burning, but her limbs refused to cooperate in getting her clothes off. The smell of her flesh beginning to burn was the last thing Jaina remembered before entering the bliss that was unconsciousness. 

::::::::

Jag woke up in a sterile white room under a thin blanket on an unfamiliar bed. He'd been in this situation only twice before. Once when he split his head open at the Academy, and once more when his clawcraft crashed during the fateful skirmish that took his brother. _'Two times was more than enough.' _Jag thought wearily as he tried to push himself up to a sitting position. He immediately ceased his attempt once a stinging pain shot up his arm to his shoulder. He cried out softly in pain.

"Jag! You shouldn't be moving," Iella said admonishingly. "It's bad enough that you just got out of surgery, you don't want to have to go back into it, do you?" Jag didn't answer but struggled to form a smile on his face for his aunt. He had assumed that she had felt she needed to take the place of his mother since Syal was a few systems away in the Unknown Regions still. Jag didn't mind it much; although he'd never admit to that.

"Jaina." He managed to croak out. His voice sounded strange, it was too dry and rough to be his own. His sore throat didn't do much to help his situation, either.

Iella grabbed the clear cup of water that had been set beside Jag's bed for whenever he woke up. She raised the glass to his mouth and let him drink. "What was that, Jag?" Iella asked while gently pushing him back down and pulling the thin white sheet over him. 

"Where's Jaina?" He asked, lying down only to please his aunt.

A worried look flashed through his aunt's eyes. "She's in Intensive Care right now, Jag. She's scheduled to go into surgery later today." 

Jag felt his heart drop to his feet. "What happened to her?"

"They found her quite a few yards away from the shuttle. She wasn't dead, but she was pretty close to it. Her legs are burned, but so far the doctors and he Jedi healers have said that can be fixed. They're more worried about her head. She smacked into a tree pretty hard, and hasn't woken up since." Iella explained.

Jag, remembering his injury on his left side, swiped his right hand over his face. "When can I see her?" 

Iella smiled warmly at him. "Once she's out of surgery, I'll make sure you get to see her. But for now, just go back to sleep." Apparently, Jag took Iella's word as good enough and went back to sleep.

::::::::

Jaina woke up several hours after she had been taken out of surgery. A strange numbness consumed her limbs and her head ached like it never had before. Her sight was rather blurry, but the warmth on her side and the depression in the mattress served as testimony that there was a person resting on her bed.

She reached her hands up to rub her eyes, but her right hand was stuck on a wire. Using her left hand to feel what it was, she realized that it was an IV wire, and that pulling it out wouldn't be such a good idea.

Once she cleared her eyes and adjusted to her new surroundings, she looked toward her visitor. The black hair and white streak practically screamed the guest's name, but it didn't help Jaina's shock any. 

The still sleeping Jag sat in a wheelchair, with comfortable clothes on. _'Pajamas,'_ Jaina assumed. A sling held his left arm in an "L" position against his chest, and various bacta patches adorned his arms and face. Jaina smiled softly and reached her hand out to brush a few stray locks of hair that had fallen over his forehead and into his face. His green eyes opened wearily at the gentle touch.

"Jaina," he whispered.

She smiled softly. "Who else would you expect, a holostar? No such luck this time, buddy."

Her remark made Jag smirk. "Even in a hospital room you can't lose your sharp tongue."

"Would you really want me to?" She bit back.

"No." 

A moment without words passed between the two with only the soft beeping of the heart monitor Jaina was attached to breaking the tranquility of the room. She realized that the warmth she had felt was his hand holding hers. His hands were exactly how she remembered it; calloused and rough, yet gentle. _'At least some things don't change.'_

Jag, apparently not realizing that he was still caressing her hand with his thumb as he had been while she was asleep, cleared his throat. 

"So how have you been?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Not bad, and yourself?"

"Same." He replied, but his eyes spoke volumes on the contrary.

"You're lying."

"So are you."

"Tell me the truth."

"I love you."

The words tumbled out of Jag's mouth before he realized what he was saying. His pale eyes widened as he watched the expression on Jaina's face turn from worried to shock. 

"You lie again." She ventured.

"No, I'm not." Jag said. "You know, since you left I've spent nearly all my free time thinking about you, about me - about how I screwed up." Her brown eyes were desperately seeking his, but he denied them both the comfort. 

"Jag, I-"

"Let me finish," he pleaded. "I'm sorry about what I said to make you leave. I didn't mean it, but the words were out of my mouth before I realized the impact they'd have on you. I never meant that I didn't love you, but that I was afraid to be with you."

"But why, Jag?"

"I was afraid of hurting you." He answered honestly. "I didn't want to tell you the truth that day, but I couldn't help it."

"So you figured it'd be easier to lie to me, and let me think that our relationship meant nothing to you?" She argued.

"No! It had nothing to do with our relationship not meaning anything. I was afraid Jaina, so I said the only thing I knew I could hide behind-my career." He said remorsefully. "But I know now that although I've worked so hard for my career, I'd give it all up just to be with you again."

Jaina didn't know what to say. She wasn't about to cry, it just wasn't her style; but she did squeeze his hand. With his free arm, he stood up and put it around her best he could, trying to avoid the tubes and wires that were jammed into her body. Resting his head next to her shoulder, he whispered to her. "I love you."

He could feel her smile against his shoulder. "I love you too, Jag."

The pair remained in their embrace for a while, the exact time neither could remember. Even though all was not all right in the world, and there would be a half ton of paperwork due on the incident, all was right in that small hospital room that had brought them together once again. 

::::::::

_A/N: And with that ladies and gentlemen, my "fluff-fest" comes to a close. I wish you all a good Easter/Spring Break, and for the last time for this fic, I ask that you Review. Thank you!_


End file.
